Succubus
Succubus (サキュバス, Sakyubasu) is a recurring demon in the series. History A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. Its male counterpart is the Incubus. They draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Lilith and her daughters, the Lilim, are considered succubi. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Yama Clan *Megami Tensei II: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yama Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yama Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yama Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Succubi appear as random encounter enemies in the late floors of Sector Grus. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Digital Devil Saga'' Succubi appear as common enemies in the Solids' HQ. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire=Resist |Ice=Null |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel= |Curse=Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Energy Drain |Effect1= Absorbs HP and MP from a single enemy |Cost1= 10 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Sukunda |Effect2= Decreases all enemies' hit/evade rate |Cost2= 15 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Lullaby |Effect3= Inflicts Sleep on all enemies |Cost3= 11 MP |Level3= 48 |Skill4=Me Patra |Effect4=Removes Sleep/Panic/Bind ailments from all allies |Cost4= 15 MP |Level4= 49 |Evolvedfrom= Incubus |Evolvedfromlevel= 37 |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus attached respectively in an innuendo reference. Category:Night Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Moon Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Succubus Succubus Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV